


Entanglement

by FloorNinja



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloorNinja/pseuds/FloorNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even the most skilled can prevail alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Floor  
> Timeline: Post Episode 11

Shadowmaru paced the docks, the bright red paws of his canine form making more noise than he was used to making. It was almost dawn. Soon the warm glow of the sun would filter through the city, providing a bright start for the early morning workers. The ninja once again turned in a circle. Upon deciding that he was tired of walking, he lay down beside an old corrugated iron shed. Resting his head on his paws, he offlined his optics and listened. The timber frame of the shed creaked in the sea breeze and he could hear the rising tide wash up against the wooden piles of the pier. The far off sound of sirens caught his attention and he lifted his head, optics brightening.

_Maybe there's an emergency._

Ears flicking forward, he stood. His wings twitched with the instinct to follow the noise and he paused when he felt the ensuing snag.

_Not that I'm of much use to provide assistance at the moment..._

Carefully, Shadowmaru turned his head to look over his back. Hiding in the rafters of a boathouse had seemed like a good idea at the time. At least it had provided him with an advantageous view of his suspect adding illegal modifications to his craft (he somehow doubted that the deck-mounted RPG was going to be used for fishing.) Unfortunately at had resulted in one of his wings getting tangled in the fish net that hung from the roof.

That wouldn't have been too much of a problem if he hadn't struggled and somehow gotten both of his wings tangled. Chewing on the nylon, he had freed himself from most of the netting, yet pieces he could not reach still wound tightly around his wings. The Ninja Detective couldn't shapeshift until all of his parts were fully mobile. He sighed. _My blades would be handy right about now, too._

It was shameful, being so vulnerable to something as simple as a net. All he could do was try not to get even more tangled as he waited. Because he had a plan and that plan had involved calling his leader 10 minutes ago to request assistance. Deckerd had sounded worried but the violet brave had quickly reassured him that it was nothing to be concerned about.

The sound of tyres over concrete drew Shadowmaru's attention towards the main entrance to the docks. White blurred into blue as the Brave Detective changed form, nearing where the dark-coloured mech still stood.

"Shadowmaru," Deckerd rushed to his side, "Are you alright?"

"It's okay, Dekkado." The ninja reassured, turning to face him. "There's no danger."

The Brave Detective's brows pinched in a puzzled expression. "What's wrong, then?"

Deckerd's earnestness made him hard not to like. There was something so charming about the sincerity in his words and actions. Shadowmaru gestured towards his restrained wings with his head. "I need your help getting untangled. If it's no trouble."

He noticed Deckerd's optics filter a blink as his gaze fell on the white metal of the wings. And then, without a word, he got to his knees to closely inspect the mess of nylon. No questions as to how he had ended up like this. No mockery...

The blue brave's hand hovered over the metal; Shadowmaru felt it prickle on his sensors. "Can I... touch them?" Deckerd asked him.

"Go ahead." Shadowmaru inclined his head in what he hoped was a encouraging gesture.

The patrol car was gentle, careful not to pull too hard on the netting as he loosened it. Shadowmaru turned to look elsewhere, not wanting to unnerve Deckerd with his gawking. He tracked the movements of the other's hands, the sensitive equipment in his wings picking up the slightest touch. He shivered.

Deckerd paused. "Are you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Ah, no. Thanks." Shadowmaru felt his face warm. "For the help, I mean."

Deckerd's hands started moving again, pulling away pieces of the tangled netting. "It's fine, really. You're a friend."

_Friend..._

The ninja reflected back to the time when they first met, nearly a month ago. Things had changed a lot since then, he had lost a friend, yet somehow he had gained another. Maybe more than one.

"There." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Shadowmaru realised that Deckerd had cleared the last of the tangled netting. He looked back and, ever so slightly, wiggled his newly freed wings. They were a little stiff but felt much better without the strain. He let them relax.

"Thank you, Dekkado." Shadowmaru said before shapeshifting into his root form and standing full height. "I appreciate you taking the time to help me."

"Anytime." Deckerd got to his feet, standing next to him. "But can I ask you a question, Shadowmaru?"

The ninja flexed his wings once before meeting his leader's gaze. "If you would like."

"Why did you contact me?" Deckerd asked. "Power Joe was much closer to your location."

Shadowmaru folded his arms over his chest. "Power Joe doesn't have your patience." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Ah," Deckerd chuckled quietly. "I suppose that's true."

The sun was beginning to rise now, signalling the end of the night patrols. Shadowmaru smiled. It was hard not to around Deckerd.

"I'll meet you back at the station." He announced as the sunlight began to filter over the docks.

Deckerd appeared remember where he was, his optics refocusing back on Shadowmaru after a few seconds of gazing into the distance. "Right. I'll make my way back there after collecting Yuuta."

Shadowmaru nodded, taking a few steps back. "See you there, _master_." Leaping off the concrete, he transformed into his jet mode midair. He had just enough time to see the surprise on Deckerd's face before he made the flight back into the city.


End file.
